No Longer Strigoi
by Kajarocksu
Summary: Dimitri finally decides to go see his family and tell them that he is no longer strigoi. (My first fanfiction and I'm not good with summaries)
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

"Dimitri are you sure you want to do this?" I asked with uncertainty. We were on the front porch of his old house in Russia. I told him he should go and tell his family he was alive, and he wanted me to come with him.

"Yes Roza I'm sure." He told me. I nodded and gave him a kiss filled with love and passion. Before we could go any further I pulled away. Then I knocked on the door. There was shuffling on the other side of the door, and Dimitri ran to hide behind a bush on the side of the house. Olena, Dimitri's mother opened the door. She looked at me shocked, and then with a gasp she pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Rose!" She exclaimed, "After you ran off I didn't know what to think! I am so happy to see you! Come see the rest of the family!" She pulled away from the hug and started to pull me inside the house.

"Wait Olena before we do that there's something we need to talk about"

"Oh ok." She said as I went to the bush and grabbed Dimitri's hand. She had on a look of more shock than before when she first saw me.

"Oh my God Dimka!" She started hugging and kissing him while sobbing into him. He held just held her and silently cried. "Oh Dimka you need to go see your sisters, they will be so delighted!" We went inside and were met with many familiar faces. First Karolina jumped into Dimitri's arms crying happily knowing her little brother was no longer a stigoi. Then she came over to me and hugged me saying, "Rose it has never been the same since you left. You love Dimka and you are like a sister to all of us girls." I just held her tightly and said, "I thought of all of you like sisters also and missed seeing you guys but I had to leave and find Dimitri." She nodded in understanding. Viktoria came running down the stairs and ran into my arms saying, "Rose you have no idea how sorry I am for the way I acted! I was a total bitch and you were right."

"It's ok Viktoria you had every right to be mad at me for what I did." Dimitri looked between us with a confused look and I just shook my head. Yeva came over and just stared at me. "I knew you would restore Dimka. All you had to do was stop sulking and find him." She said.

"Umm thanks Yeva." I said. I had no idea what else to say.

"Sonya will be getting off work around 11:30pm" Olena said. "So you two can head to bed and see her tomorrow because I'm sure you are exhausted from that flight". And she was right the flight was 26 hours and I had major jet leg.

"Thank you Olena" I said.

"Of course, Dimka show Rose to your old room, you'll be sleeping there." Dimitri took my hand and with our free hands we grabbed our suitcases. We walked up the stairs and at the end of the hall we went into a room I recognized because it was the room I stayed in when I came to Russia to kill Dimitri. When we got into the room Dimitri collapsed on the bed and instantly fell to sleep. I went to the connecting bathroom and took a shower. Then, I brushed my teeth and changed into my pajamas. With that, I went into the bedroom and fell into a dreamless sleep next to Dimitri.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises

I wake up to the sound of a little boy screaming, "Get up Aunt Rose! Everyone is waiting for you!" I moan as I sit up and look into the eyes of Paul, Dimitri's nephew, and see the resemblance they share. He has the same eyes and hair color.

"What do you need ME for?" I asked.

"To go see Sonya and Zoya! Duh!" I laugh at that.

"Ok I'll get up for them then."

"YAY!" And with that he turns around and runs down the hall. I smile to myself as Dimitri steps out of the bathroom.

"What are you smiling at?" He smiles and I smile back.

"Your adorable nephew" He laughs

"What'd he do now?" He asks

"He woke me up Comrade" He laughs and sits on the side of the bed and lays me back and kisses me hungrily. The intensity barely picked up when we hear, "What the heck!?" We pull back and grin at Viktoria awkwardly standing in the doorway.

"Sorry Vik, Paul forgot to close the door when he left" I said.

"Well I hope you guys didn't have sex last night because someone could have easily walked in on that" She says as she goes back downstairs.

"Roza we should probably get downstairs before everyone gets curious on where we are."

I groaned, "Fine but we'll pick this back up later Comrade"

He smiles and shakes his head at me, "Oh Roza what am I ever going to do with you?

"Well I can think of a few things" I smile seductively at him and he goes down the hall laughing. When he's gone I change into a pair of jeans and short sleeved pink Abercrombie shirt, and head downstairs.

"Well there you are Rose!" Sonya comes up and hugs me with little Zoya in her arms. "I know we barely know each other but I missed you either way!" I smiled at her and hugged her back.

"I've missed you all so much as well but I had things to attend to" I said grimly.

"Yeah I've heard, but you have brought our Dimka back to us and that is something we will never be able to repay you with."

"You will never have to repay me for this. I mean I didn't really do it at all my best friend Lissa's the one who actually changed him back."

"You mean Queen Vasilisa Dragomir?" Viktoria asks.

"Yes? Why?"

"I don't know I just think it's cool you're best friends with the queen of the moroi."

"Well I guess I'm just used to it." I said.

"So not to change subject or anything, but how was getting hot and heavy with my brother this morning?" She whispered giggling. I blushed and excused myself to the bathroom.

When in the bathroom I got a strange feeling and before I knew it I was puking into the toilet. There was a knock on the door and I heard Dimitri's voice saying, "Are you ok Rose?" He walked in and I sat back on my heels.

"Yeah I think I'm fine must've been something I ate." He nodded and held my hair back as I vomited even more than before. "God I feel like shit."

"Maybe you should go lay down." He suggested. I nodded my consent and he carried me to the bedroom and layed me down on the bed. He brushed hair from my face and talked soothingly in Russian.

"I'm going to go tell my mother that you're sick" He said as he left the room. I got to thinking. I didn't get sick often. I had a strong immune system. Then it hit me like a truck. I have missed my period the pass to months! This was not good!

I shot out of bed and ran downstairs grabbing Viktoria's and pulling her towards the door saying, "I feel better Comrade, and I just realized that me and Viktoria have to go into town for something." And with that we were out the door and on our way to Wal-Mart.

"Ok so want to tell me why you just pulled me away from my breakfast?"

"Viktoria I think I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!?" I nodded. She stopped in her tracks and stared at me in horror.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Do you even have to ask that?!" She yelled at me.

"Ok now I'm lost."

"YOU CHEATED ON DIMITRI DIDN'T YOU!?"

"WHAT!? NO!"

"Then how-"I cut her off saying,

"I don't know but he's the only person I've ever…" I didn't finish the sentence and she grinned at me knowingly.

"Ok now that that's settled time to go get a pregnancy test." We walked in and bought one and went into the bathroom I came out of the stall pale faced.

"So?" She asked. I didn't answer, just gave her the test and she squealed.

"OMG! I'm going to be an aunt!"


	3. Chapter 3: Disaster

It's been a week since I heard the news. After hearing that I was pregnant I started to eat a lot more and I vomited often. Dimitri was there for me every step of the way. I haven't told him yet but I was going to tell him today. "Dimitri I think we need to talk," I said.

"I agree, if you're going to tell me why you've been puking your guts out this past week" he said.

"Look before I tell you, you should know that no matter what I never cheated on you." I say quickly.

"Roza just tell me already." The desperation in his voice was too much for me. I took a deep breath and as fast as I could manage I got out, "I think I'm pregnant." I was met with silence. It had an ominous feeling to it and I couldn't take it anymore. "Please say something."

"What do you expect me to say rose? I mean seriously this is serious and you've kept it from me ever since you had sex with some moroi bastard! Was it Adrian?" I stared in shock at him. One for his outburst and two for him thinking I would ever cheat on him.

"NO! Dimitri I would never cheat on you!" Too late. He was already storming out the door and downstairs.

"Dimka! Where are you going?" Olena asked probably about to chase after him.

"Let him go" Yeva said. Damn. She will never stop getting on my nerves. I went downstairs and flew through the door not paying attention as Olena's words become incoherent and I start to look for Dimitri but have no idea where to start looking.

**Short Chapter! Hope you like it so far! Please review and tell me what you think should happen next! **

**xKayla**


	4. Chapter 4: Average Happiness

I find him sitting on a bench at a park. I stare at him trying to figure out how to approach him. Finally I just go over and sit next to him. We sit in silence before I break it saying, "Dimitri I know you're upset. But I need you to know that I never cheated on you." He sighs.

"Roza I'm not mad at you. Also I don't believe you cheated on me." I stare at him in shock.

"Then why did you make a big scene and run away?" He laughs.

"I don't know just needed time to think I guess." I smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

"I can get an abortion if you want me to." I say abruptly.

"What?" He asks perplexed.

"An abortion. I can't get one"

"Oh god Roza. Please don't" He sounded like he was about to cry. Now I was confused.

"But why? I mean I know it's your baby, but people won't believe that." He kissed me saying,

"Roza I'll know." I smiled and kissed him again this time longer. Then I broke it off and jumped up.

"Where are you going?"

"Not me. WE. Because WE are going to tell the family." I say grabbing his hand and pulling him up as well.

"Ok fine. But make sure you explain that you didn't cheat on me." I laugh.

"Yeah! The looks they would give me would be priceless!" He laughs. I am so happy he believes me. When we get back to the house everybody is already gathered in the living room. Probably trying to figure out what had happen. When we walk into the room, everyone turns our way expecting an explanation.

"Ok everyone listen up. There's something Rose and I need to tell you" Says Dimitri.

"Now before I tell you. I think you should know that I never cheated on Dimitri." I can tell in Viktoria's eyes that she knows where this is going. "I have recently been vomiting as you all know. And the reason for that is because I'm pregnant." Olena gasps. And the looks on their faces are all about the same. Except Yeva and Viktoria. Yeva probably had a dream. And Viktoria was with me when we took the test so that's expected.

"But how are you pregnant if you never cheated on Dimka?" Karolina asks still shocked about the news.

"We don't know. When we go to the doctors' we'll ask about it." I say. Finally Sonya gets up and hugs Dimitri then hugs me.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Sonya exclaims.

"Thank you." I say.

"So Dimitri's the father right?" Olena asks.

"He has to be. He's the only person I've ever…" I blush and look down forgetting who I was talking to. But Olena smiles knowingly and gives me a hug.

"Congratulations" She says still hugging me.

**Ok! IDK what should happen next! So please review and give me suggestions! **

**xKayla**


	5. Chapter 5: Who's the daddy?

Finally, but slowly I started to get used to being pregnant. I'm a month now and have my first doctor appointment. It's scary yet exciting. When we go to the doctors I'm going to get a paternity test with Dimitri. Yeva, of course, was the one who suggested it. I can't believe she still doesn't trust after all this time! But I am used to her arrogance now.

"Rose, Roza wake up." Dimitri's Russian accent fills my ears and I smile. But the smile vanishes with one look at the clock reading 8:00a.m. I groan.

"Ugh! Dimitri why are you getting me up at eight in the morning?" I ask. He laughs and I glare at him sitting there laughing at this. This is serious. My life has its four tasks, be with Dimitri, guard Lissa, eat and sleep. And when it comes to food and sleep. You better not interfere.

His laughter continues. "Seriously!" I exclaim.

"Sorry but I think you forget: today is your doctors' appointment." I gasp. Was it already Friday? Wow time flies.

"Shit! I totally forgot." I jump out of bed and run into the bathroom. I brush my teeth and run into the bedroom throwing on a Hollister shirt and BKE jeans. All the while Dimitri just sits on the bed and watches.

"What are you looking at?" I look down at myself wondering why he's looking at me.

"Because you're just that beautiful." He says. There's so much hunger in his eyes that I run over to him and kiss him. His hands roam my body but land on my hips as my hands grip his hair. We break apart after a few minutes.

"Time to go." I smile at him.

"You did not just tease me."

"Sure did Comrade." I say sticking my tongue out at him.

We're sitting in the waiting room at the doctors' office and I can't stop myself from shaking.

"Calm down Roza. It's going to be okay." Says Dimitri as he grabs my hand to stop the shaking.

"I know. I'm just worried that something happened to the baby or something." I say.

"Everything is going to be ok-"His words are cut off by,

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" Says a nurse. Dimitri's hold on my hand tightens and we get up and follow the nurse. "Okay take a seat and the doctor will be in shortly." I nod and she walks out.

It's been five minutes when the door opens and a tall moroi girl with brown hair walks in.

"Hello. My name is Ekaterina Kozar and I will be your doctor for 9 months." She seems nice enough. "Okay. Let's get started." She looks down at her papers. "We're going to take a paternity test?" Dimitri and I both nod. "Alrighty. I am going to have to take some blood from both of you." She walks over to a cabinet and gets what looks like a needle.

"Okay now Rose I need you to lay down here and stay still." I do so and lay down on my back. She sticks the needle into my stomach and takes blood. And then she puts a band aid over top of the puncture she made with the needle. "Okay now you Guardian Belikov." Dimitri doesn't have to have blood taken from his stomach just his arm since he's not the one carrying the baby. Next Dr. Kozar rubs cold gel like stuff on my belly and does the baby check.

"Ok heres the baby," she says pointing to a dot on the ultrasound. I gasp.

"When will we find out it's sex?" I ask. Dr. Kozar laughs.

"Probably at about 3 months."

"Oh ok." She then wipes off my stomach.

"Have you made an appointment for next month?" She asks. I nod. "Ok well congratulations on your baby and I will call you later and tell you if Belikov is the father." She smiles and I smile back

"Thank You Doctor Kozar."

"Anytime." She says as she walks out. I get up and leave the room. We then go home to the Belikov's.

"Rose! Dimitri!" Olena says the second we walk in the door. "How was the appointment?" She asks wanting to know.

"Great. We're gonna get a call soon telling us if Dimitri is the father."

"Oh good!" Just then the phone rings.

"GOT IT!" Yells Viktoria from the other room. "Hello? Uh oh ok! Thank you so much!" I hear a click and I think she put down the phone. "DIMITRI'S THE FATHER!"


	6. Author's note

**Hey guys! Sorry if the last chapter was historically inaccurate. I don't know much about pregnancy test or paternity tests so I wrote what I knew and I think most of it's right but if it isn't I am sorry. Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**xKayla**


	7. Chapter 7

"Seriously?" I ask barely able to contain my happiness.

"Yes!" Says Viktoria. Dimitri comes over and hugs me and I hug back, just happy that he for surely is the father of my child. "When are you two headed back to America to tell everybody?" She asks sadly.

"We'll be here one more week." Says Dimitri. I smile and nod.

"Well I am so happy!" Exclaims Olena finally speaking up.

"Me too." I mutter to myself." I walk up the stairs and take a shower. Next I go into the room to find Dimitri in nothing but his boxers. _God he's so sexy._ I almost said my thoughts out loud. But I'm pretty sure my facial expression gave away just as much because he laughs, gets up from the bed and walks over to me lifting my shirt. I don't fight it and before I know it we're on the bed naked in each other's arms. We kiss and kiss. Finally when it's over I make sure I hug him as tight as I can.

"I love you Comrade." I say before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

_1 week later _

With everything packed we –Dimitri and I- take our suitcases downstairs and put them into the car. Olena, Sonya, Karolina, VIktoria, and Paul come outside and we say our good-byes.

"Wow I'm really going to miss this place." I mutter to myself. We're in the car and I rest my head on Dimitri's shoulder. He kisses my head.

"We'll come back Roza."

"I know but not for a little while."

"No but we can always call or Facetime."

"True."

When we arrive at the airport it's saddening. I've really gotten attached to the Belikov's. I mean I guess they are family but still. They were kind to me even before they knew I was in love with Dimitri. I end up sitting at a window seat. Dimitri is in the middle and a girl that looks to be about my age sits on the outside. She has long black hair and green eyes.

"Hey ." She says to Dimitri. I pretend I'm not listening.

"Hello." Says Dimitri calmly. But I know he knows she's flirting with him. Dimitri has godlike looks and even I stop and stare at him sometimes. But I already have him so I don't need to try to flirt with him horribly like a slut. I already don't like her.

"You're kinda cute." She says. _Well duh! Doesn't take an idiot to find that out._ I don't want her flirting with him so just to prove my point I put my head on his shoulders and feel him relax I smile.

"This is my girlfriend, Rose." I look up at my name and smile at her even though inside I want to rip her god awful hair out. "We're expecting in 8 months." She looks shocked and looks away muttering something in Russian. I put my head on Dimitri's shoulder and think to myself, _that's right bitch!_


	8. Chapter 8

Walking into court wasn't necessarily great. People were still getting over Dimitri and I being together and people sometimes just stopped and stared. I sent them my best death glare and most looked away. Hans and Steele had managed to get the news out pretty quickly and I hated them for that. We went to go see Lissa and tell her I'm pregnant.

"Liss before you get all lovey I think we need to talk." I look over at Dimitri signaling him to come over when he's over I grab his hand.

"Oh uh ok." She says a little confused.

"Well when we were in Russia, I started vomiting and I took a test and it turns out I'm pregnant with Dimitri's child." She squeals

"Are you serious!? Rose I'm so happy for you!" Then she hugs me again. I laugh and finally she lets go of me letting me breath. Then she sobers, "Wait how did you two have a baby together?"

"Oh Lissa, I thought we already learned this. You see in order to make a child a guy and a girl go into a bed, well normally, then they start-"

"Ewwww Rose!" She puts her hands to her ears, "I already know that!" Dimitri and I laugh. Dimitri blushed at realizing I let Lissa know what we did. He'd be blushing a lot more if I was able to finish telling Lissa.

"Well than why'd you ask?" I ask innocently.

"You know what I meant." I laugh again.

"I know but I just like saying that."

"Ok but seriously." She frowns not knowing how to put it into words. "How do two dhampirs have offspring together?"

"We don't really know." I look over to Dimitri kind of just realizing he was here even though he was still holding my hand. Finally he speaks up,

"I was a strigoi once." We nod waiting for him to continue since we already knew that. "Maybe that has something to do with it." I nod in understanding. Maybe it did. Who knew? I wouldn't think being a restored strigoi would mess with your reproductive system but I guess there was a reporting of a girl dhampir getting pregnant by a dhampir turned into a strigoi.

We make small chat after that then Dimitri and I head back to our room to start unpacking. Then we both fall in a heap on the bed exhausted from the trip. I think about what Dimitri had said earlier maybe him once being a strigoi did have something to do with it. But that was irrelevant. All I cared about was the fact that the baby in my womb, was Dimitri's.

**Ok so I've read a lot about how Rose got pregnant by being shadow kissed in other fanfictions and I wanted to try something different so now she's pregnant because Dimitri was once strigoi. Please keep reviewing and I'll try to update ASAP Thank! **

**xKayla**


End file.
